Hope Elizabeth Petrova
by ElizabethHope13
Summary: Hope, is the daughter of Katherine Petrova. And up until now, no one has known her story. She is different. Witch, wolf. And something else you'll have to wait and find out. She is a doppelgänger. But not the kind you'd think.
1. Chapter 1

**Hope was sitting alone on the balcony of her hotel, looking off over the streets of New Orleans. This was for sure her last night in the city for awhile, and knowing she had to leave more people she cared about behind. Kind of hurt. But it as for the safety of herself, and the people she loved. After Katherine had told her people were trying to track her, she knew she had to run. The only thing she was waiting on was Jake. Jake has always been in Hopes life. Since the day she was born. Jake had made a promise to Katherine to always protect Hope. Even over herself. All of these thoughts were going threw her head until she was snapped out of it by the sound of someone knocking on the door. She had sat her coffe down as she walked over looking threw the peep hole of the door. A very bright smile came soon her lips as she seen Jake. Hope hadn't seen him for months and she missed him more than anything. She opened the door and the first thing he did was life her up into his arms. Pulling her into a tight hug. "Jake, remember I'm human. And your a vampire. Your hug is just a little to tight you don't wanna break me" she giggeled softly as he say her down "God I have missed you!" He said in the most excited tone she had ever herd. "Everyone back home at the club have been worried sick. We knew you were safe here but we still worry" he smiled warmly at her. "Are you packed?" He asked, looking over her shoulder he seem her bags already knowing the answer to that. "Of corse. I knew I couldn't keep you waiting. Or everyone back home waiting" she walked back pulling one of her bags over her shoulder, but Jake swiftly took it off. "I'll get them. I am the Hybrid here." He smirked extending his fangs slightly as he laughed. "I've just got a few more things to grab, then I'll be down" she smiled as he started down to the car with her bags. Hope went back into her room grabbing her backpack and diary off the side of the bed. She made sure she had everything in there. "Vervain.. Stakes, wolfs bane.. Check." She shoved her diary in the bag putting it over her shoulder, grabbing her wallet and leaving the room key on the bar as she walked out.**

 **Jake was waiting outside, leaned up against the car waiting for her. "So you still have my Camero huh?" She laughed as he opened the door for her, stepping inside as he got in on the driver side. "Well, it's going to be along time till we get there and you don't look like you've gotten much sleep, so you should sleep. I'll wake you up if we stop for food. Or if we get there earlier than expected." She smiled at the thought. All she wanted to do was smile. She had her best friend again. And she was going home. Well, a club wasn't really home. But she was used to it. She opened it years ago as a place for everyone to fortify. A supernatural club. And with as many vampires, witches and hybrids she had on her side protecting her. That was the one place everyone could fit in. Humans were aloud yes, but only if they were brought with someone supernatural. And Hope made it clear they couldn't be a blood bag. She hated when vampires fed on people. Drinking from blood bags was one of her strictest rules. There weren't many, but that was one that had to be followed unless it was absolutely nessisary. She had people feed from her sometimes. But only when she would crate hybrids or when someone needed it direly. Most people, vampires and all never really understood how Hope could make hybrids. But she honestly never got it either. If a wolf drank her blood before they died, they would be a hybrid. Still, theyd have to drink it once they turned to. But she was used to that. And each one she tuened would be sired to her. She never made any wolfs become a hybrid against there will, it was always there choice. But once they were all turned. None of them ever wanted to break the sire bond. Which Hope hated. She didn't like everyone just doing what she asked. She would try not to ask them of anything, because to her they weren't just protecters who served for her or anything. Each person there. Was her family. And she would protect her family with her life. And they would do the same. Being kind of the leader for everyone was heard work. The Wolfs all thought of her as there queen, she was the leader of the pack, but queen was to big of a title for her. But they still called her that any way. For the Vampires, Hope was called there princess or Queen. And lastly, for the Witches, she was there leader. The coven leader. But to follow along, they called her there queen to. Hope hated all these titles, and how people would do just as she wanted. She kind of felt like a queen honestly. But she didn't want to. She knew when she took on all of this, agreeing to be leader of the pack, witches and vampires that it would be a lot of hard work. But she still never gave up. In the beginning, It was just maybe 20 vampires, a couple wolfs and witches that protected Hope, but the more and more people that herd her story. The more wanted to protect her. She was the daughter of a very hated vampire, she was human, well not really. But she could die like one. She was always the one to get hurt, people felt like it was there honor to protect her. Most of the people who came to protect her, were people who knew Katherine, but there were some who just wanted to. It sounds impossible right? Katherine Petrova, having a some what human daughter. Vampires can't Procreate, no. But Katherine did. Hopes father was a wolf, and he had left once he found out Katherine was pregnant. She was only pregnant for a month. And she thought that when Hope was born, she would be a vampire. But that wasn't the case. Hope was born, like every other child. But what she was, that was different. Hope had the power, of a witch. She is also a wolf, but to this day she hasn't ever had to turn on a full moon. She had her powers fight that side of her. But also, she had the speed of a vampire. How that happens it is unknown. But she also drinks vampire blood. Vampire blood keeps her strong, unlike human blood which keeps a regular vampire strong. Hope dosnt drink human blood. She refuses to. She hadn't tried it but she dosnt want to, it would just feel wrong to her. She wanted to stay pure. Up to this day Hope had never killed a human, a wolf, a witch. None of them. Only vampires. Because they always fought her, they wanted her. For her blood. And some, just to have her. To get back at Katherine. But Katherine would never let that happen. If it was the last thing she did. One last thing about Hope. She, is also a doppelgänger. Not what you think, she is not a doppelgänger of Katherine. No. There is another part to this. Back in the days, when Tatia was around all the originals. Esther had used some Petrova blood for a spell. But not only the blood of Tatia, but the blood of her sister. Elizabeth. Her blood was used to force the spell to make Klaus a wolf. Of corse she was compelled to forget this. And nore Klaus of his siblings knew. Only Esther knew, and her husband. In the process of her taking Elizabeth's blood, she killed her. Elizabeth has had many doppelgänger a over the years. But none of the Originals have ran into them. Until Hope. She had ran into some originals. But that story, will be explained later.**

 **Hope had managed to dose off, peacefully. Dreaming about her mother, and her sister Nadia. It had been so long since she's seen them. That it made her depressed. But this dream wasn't. Jake had looked over noticing she was asleep, he smiled as he directed his attention back to the road. After a few hours of driving, Jake had gotten kind of hungry as he pulled over at a Taco Bell, knowing it was Hopes favorite. He softly nudged her, to wake her up. As she groaned opening her eyes. "Hopie. Wake up" he laughed as she leaned up rubbing her eyes softly and looking over at him. "Where are we?." She said softly. You could tell by the sound of her voice that she was still not fully awake. "I'm stopping for food. Want me to get your usual?" He asked. "Of corse.." She said kind of faintly. "Wait. Do you need any?." She held up her wrist to him as he looked at her for a moment. "Your tired, I shouldn't. I can hold out." He looked from her wrist up to her face and seen the frown on her lips. "I'm tired Jake, I'm not going to die if I loose a little blood. Your hungry. Take it." She sighed. Jake could hear the sound of her pulse and looking to her wrist he lightly took it up to his mouth, as the veins came from under his eyes, and his fangs lightly pierced her skin. The taste of her blood in his mouth was like rich gold to him. He had missed the taste so much that he just wanted more and more. But he knew he couldn't take a lot. His grip slightly tightened on her wrist, and he could tell he was going to loose control if he didn't pull back. He had to literally force himself back as he pulled her wrist away from his mouth. "Sorry.." He sighed. "it's just. Been awhile." She watched him lick the little blood left on her wrist as he bit his, putting it to her mouth to heal her. She let his blood flow into her mouth, not taking a lot like she wanted. Just enough to heal herself. She watched her wrist heal as she smiled up to him. "There. All fixed" he smiled back as he got out of the car, hope locking the doors as he did. She waited for a little while for Jake to return. But it had been like 20 minutes and he was still gone. Hope felt like there was a knot in her throat. She unlocked the door, stepping out just a little bit. Not moving away from the car, as she looked around for Jake. The sky had gotten dark being they had driven for awhile. And it was a little hard to see for her. Hope frownd as she could see I'm anywhere. But seconds later someone came up behind her grabbing he holding her by her throat turning her around as he shoved her against the car. "It seems your all alone now." He smirked devilishly at her. Hope heart was pounding and she felt like her body was froze. There was no one around to help her. She knew that she wasn't fully powerful, almost all of her magic was focused on protecting Davina and the people back in New Orleans. She was in a position she for once didn't know hoe to escape.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hope could feel the pain of his grip tightening on her neck as he finally pulled back. But swiftly grabbed her arms and whispered in her ear. "Now your going to come with me. My boss wants to have a little chat with you. And I can't disappoint." He showed one last smirk as he pulled her away from the car, and started to drag her towards his. Hope started to scream as he put his hand over her mouth to stop her. "I wouldn't if I were you" he growled. "Oh I really wouldn't if I were you" Jake said as he grabbed the stranger, pulling him away from Hope. Jake threw him to the ground instantly leaning over him, holding him to the ground by his throat. "Never, lay your hands on her.." He growled as his fangs came out, his eyes turning golden as he bit into his neck. Jake pulled him up throwing him, then swiftly moving to Hopes side. Jake knew that he wouldn't last long with a wolf bite, but he didn't wanna kill him and have to deal with cleaning up the mess.

Jake turned to Hope as the stranger sped away pulling her into a hug. "Are you alright?! Did he hurt you?" He asked. Her body was shaking slightly as she looked up to him. "I-I'm fine.." She said with her voice shaky. She was obviously not fine. But she didn't want to worry him more than he already was. He walked her over to the car, making sure she got in as he sped over to the driver side and got In. He turned to Hope immediently, with concern in his eyes. "Jake I'm fine.. You don't need to worry about me. I'm alright okay." He sighed, but didn't take his eyes off of her. "Your fine?. You were just almost obducted by a vampire. And he could have killed you? You think your fine?" Hope frowned and looked down to avoid eye contact with him, but she knew she would have to look at him eventually. "Jake. After years and years, I have dealt with something like this. I've felt with something worse than this. Much worse okay? This is nothing. Just don't worry I'm okay. Your here and I'm okay." She had finally looked up at him, and seen a frown on his face. "Fine.. We are going to talk about this later. But. Just get some rest please. We're only a few hours away now. I'll wake you up when we're there." Hope leaned back In the seat, facing Jake as she closed her eyes. Every part of her was trying to not think about it, it wasn't as easy. But she eventually dozed off.

Hours later Jake pulled up to the club, nudging Hope softly until she woke up. "Hey sleepy head, we're here." Hope sighed as she opened her eyes. "Couldn't you have drove slower?" She laughed softly. Jake went over opening her door to let her out, as she grabbed her back pack stepping out. She got a lot of smiles and waves as they walked past the rope into he club. A smile instantly came to her lips as she herd whistles and yelling when she walked in. "They really must have missed me" she thought to herself. Instantly she had people running to her giving her hugs and making sure she was okay. "We never knew if you would make it" Sebastian said as he kissed her softly on her cheek with a smirk. Sebastian was like Jake, he was there for Hope just as long as Jake. Katherine has ran with them for awhile, having them by her side. But now they protect Hope. She still had her questions and a weird feeling about Sebastian, but she always brushed it off. He was there for her and he always helped, so she didn't second guess him. Him and Jake put there arm around her shoulder as they lead her to there regular seat. Someone brought Hope a drink as both of the boys sat next to her. "So when you said you were coming home Hope. You said you were going to have to leave again? Why?" Jake asked her as he sipped on his drink. "Well.. That's the thing. I've been thinking.. I wanna get a real. Home.?" She watched the expression on there faces change. "Like? Buy a house and move?" Sebastian asked " Yeah, would that really be bad? I mean I haven't lived in a real house since I was 7. I think it would be nice." She sighed as she seen the disappointed looks on there faces.

Before she could hear an answer from them, she hers someone tell her name from the front of the club. She stood up turning in the direction and her eyes widened as she seem who it was. Alec. He was a face from the past that she never wanted to see again. He hated Katherine with a passion and therefore she hated Hope. He smirked wide as he seen her, speeding over to her he put his arms out to give her a hug but both of the boys stepped in front of her stopping him from getting to close. "I think it would be better if you stayed back." Jake and Sebastian growled. He put his arms down and smiled. "Oh come on, does the little Peteova not wanna see me? I thought you would be happier." He sat down, grabbing her drink from the table as he sipped on it. "Now. I'm here to talk business. And not with you two. With her." He turned his eyes to Hope and scowled at the boys. "Would you go for a walk with me love?" He stood up and extended his hand forward to her. Hope hesitated for a moment and went to put her hand forward but Jake stopped her. "What do you think your doing?" He narrowed his eyes on her. "Jake. I'll be fine. I won't be gone long just let me talk to him.. Please.." She frowned. Jake looked back at Sebastian then back to Hope and Alec. As he moved out of the way, Hope took Alec's hand as he instantly used his vamp speed, speeding outside. He stopped as he got a few blocks away, In a park. He let go of her and looked her over for a moment. "We need to talk. And I don't expect you to wanna listen. But your going to. And you won't have a choice in that" he softly pushed her back onto the bench. Then sat next to her. "You see. I have a problem.." Alec looked at her, with a blank look on his face. "You. My boss had made it clear. He has a new mission. He doesn't want you. Or your blood." He smirked. Instantly making Hope stand up out of fear. She stepped back quickly as he stood up after her. He appeared behind her stopping her from stepping back "Dont run darling.." He whispered softly I'm her ear. Feeling the warmth of his whisper against her ear. He ran his thumb softly over her neck and smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

Hope was trembling slightly with fear, as he kept ahold of her body. "Don't do this Alec.." She said softly. "Do you think that I have a choice love? I don't wanna hurt you. I've honestly grown fond of you. You may be Katherine's daughter but your not all that bad.. But it's what Sebastian wants.." Hope felt her eyes widen and she could hear Alec stumbling over his words. "Sebastian.. He is your boss.." She felt tears forming in her eyes as she started to struggle. "Alec please. Don't do this to me!." He had a frown on his appear on his lips as he tightened his grip on her. "I said don't fight this!" He raised his voice. "I'm only agreeing to do this because I know the outcome.. I know what will happen. Just please. Stop fighting" when he spoke his voice was soft. And is surprised her. "What did he mean he knew the outcome?" She thought to herself. A thought popped in her head as he moved the hair from her neck, swiftly she brought her elbo back and elbowed him in his ribs and pulled her arm down pulling a stake out of her boot, she quickly lunged her arm back, not knowing where she hit him. But she herd him yell so she knew she did hit him. She instantly ran for it, not stopping to look back.

Hope didn't know how far she had gotten, as she finally stopped at a corner. Looking back as she didn't see him she leaned back against the wall taking a deep breath. She was breathing heavily as she closed her eyes to relax for a moment. But it wasn't that long until she felt a cold breeze hit her. She opened her eyes seeing Alec standing directly infront of her. With a slight smirk on his lips. "I told you not to run.." He sighed. "Your just making this harder on yourself. Just let me do this. It won't be very painful." He stepped forward, putting both arms forward to hold her body against the way. He pressed his body against hers to make it to where she couldn't run or try anything. "I'm really sorry I have to do this to you" he looked at her blankly. Hopes heart was beating so fast that she felt like it could beat out of her chest. "If you were sorry you wouldn't be doing this" she looked down to avoid eye contact. But instantly he lifted her chin. "Let me promise you something. You will see me again. That's all I can say. I'm trying to help you Hope.. I'm sorry you had to find about Sebastian this way. But it's how it has to be." He sighed. He leaned forward, burying his face softly in her neck. He took a deep breath taking in her scent. She could feel his breath softly hit her skin, then the veins came under his eyes as he sank his fangs into her neck. Hope knew he was going to kill her. He was draining her. And she didn't wanna accept it. But she didn't wanna fight it anymore. The only thing she thought about was Katherine, Nadia, and Jake. And that brought tears to her face. She tightened a grip on his arm from the pain getting worse, the blood loss was starting to get to her. Feeling dizzy, lightheaded. For a moment her vision started to her blurry, but one thing she seen in the distance. Was a familiar face. Bella. She wanted to yell for her but she couldn't even whisper. Her body was to weak, so much so that she couldn't even hold herself up anymore. Putting all of her weight on Alec.

Finially, her body was lifeless. As Alec pulled back he licked the blood from off of his lips, as he picked her body up in his arms. There was no sound of a heartbeat, a pulse. Nothing. She was dead. Bella appeared to Alec In a blur and looked at the sad expression on his face. "I'll take her body back to the park.. They'll expect to find her close." He sighed. "Go back to the club. You better be ready. You were her best friend, only we know about what will happen. Not even Jake knows, tell no one just stick to the plan." He looked from Hopes face to Bella's. And sped away in an instant

He layed her body down on the bench, brushing the hair away from her face. "I'm sorry.." He whispered, placing one kiss on her forehead before he dissapeared. Leaving her, the moonlight shining on her skin. Sounds of chatter in the distance, and then the silence.


	4. Chapter 4

Jake and Sebastian searched around with some of the other hybrids for Hope. Jake had stopped in his tracks as the smell of blood hit his nose. He took a deep breath, taking in the scent and instantly he knew it was Hopes blood. He opened his eyes and turned to the rest of them before speeding away. He found her body, laying on the bench as he looked down to her body. Placing his hand on her neck he pulled it back as he felt the blood. He searched as hard as he could for a heart beat but he didn't find not. Closing his eyes tears started to flow down his cheeks as Sebastian placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm going to kill him.. Him and everyone he works with. Everyone who wanted her gone. They did this!" Jake raised her voice then got silent. "Hey.. We don't know for sure he did this Jake." Sebastian smirked, knowing Jake couldn't see it. It has went just as he planned. She was gone. "I know it was him. And he is going to pay. Now.." He pulled Sebastian's hand off as he turned around and went to speed away, but he was stopped quickly as Sebastian put both hands on his shoulders. "Jake listen to me.. She wouldn't want you to do this. She would want you to honor this. Honor her. You can get revenge later. Now. We need to take her home.. See if any of the witches can do anything.?" He sighed as he pulled his hands back. Jake stayed still for a moment before turning back to Hopes body. He placed a hand on her cheek and sighed. "I promise you.. I will find a way.." He whispered as he placed one kiss on her forehead, picking up her lifeless body in his arms. He turned to Sebastian before speeding away back to the club, all of the hybrids following. All but Sebastian. He waited for a moment before Alec sped infront of her. "Why did she have to die? There is now no doppelgänger. No one leading them. They will just come after me.. And you know this will eventually lead back to you." Sebastian stopped him in his sentence and sighed. "They won't find out this is my doing. They never will. You killed her because she was in the way. And I know she is dead. So there is no way for her to come back. No one knew she was going to die. There is no spell. No blood. Nothing they can help her Alec. Don't be so down. Now this just means we're even closer to having the army we want" he smirked as he sped away.

As soon as Jake walked into the club with Hope in his arms all eyes were on him. No one ran up, no one said a word they just all watched him in shock. He sat her body down on a table as him and Sebastian stood over her. Bella came up immediently and her eyes filled with tears "W-What happened.. Jake do something!" She yelled "Bells, there is nothing to do.." Sebastian looked over to her and sighed "She's dead.. Nothing can change that.." Bella started to cry as she sat down next to Jake. But both of them just watched her body blankly. Everyone else in the club left after a little while. They knew not to mess with them.

Sebastian had fallen asleep, In one of the chairs next to Jake. Who was sound asleep. Everyone else had left the club much earlier and the only one awake was Bella. She looked around for a moment to make sure the coast was clear as she watched Alec walk through the door. She was quiet when she picked up Hopes body, handing her to Alec. But she didn't say a word. She just sat back down, and watched him leave. Stepping outside as he placed her body in the passenger seat of his car. Closing he door softly. He got into the driver side, and closer his door. Looking over to her body he just watched..


	5. Chapter 5

Alec had been driving for hours, he didn't even know how far he had gotten. His eyes were directly on the road, and a smirk came spin his lips as he seen the sign. "Welcome To Mystic Falls" Driving through the town it was mostly empty, it was around 1 in the morning so that's what he would expect. He pulled into a hotel, the most expensive one obviously. He always had to have the best.

Going inside he payed for a room, getting the key card he made his way back to the car and grabbed two bags from the trunk, putting both of them over his shoulder and waking to the passenger door, gently picking Hope up in his arms. He made it seem as if she was sleeping, making his way back inside the hotel and up to there room.

He sat her down gently on the bed, setting both of he bags on the floor next to it. He sat himself on the edge of the bed, and just watched her for a moment. Inside he was worried. He was worried that there plan wouldn't work. And better yet that Sebastian would find out he betrayed him. He sighed deeply, and stood up, walking over to the mini fridge, pulling out a mini bottle of vodka. He walked back over to the bed and layed back on the other side, making sure there was distance between them as he downed the bottle. Staring up to the ceiling he was compleatly lost in thought. It didn't take very long for him to fall asleep. After all of the driving he really needed it.

•Hope was running as quickly as she could, trying to dodge trees and l the branches she could see all over the ground. Her breath was so heavy the was all she could hear In her head. That and the sound of her heart beat. It was so loud and everything by her seemed to be just going I'm slow motion. She turned her head back for just one second and turning back she felt herself loose her balance. Tripping, she fell hard against the ground. She could feel blood running down the side of her face and over her arms. She rolled over and groaned in pain, and everything above her was a blur. It sounded like she couldn't hear anything but a buzzing sound. Quickly she was pulled off the ground and pushed up against one of the trees. She screamed and tried to push the person holding her off of her. But she felt a hand go over her mouth. It took her just a moment for her vision to ajust, and finially when it did she could see Alec standing infront of her. Holding her against the tree. There was a devilish smirk on his face. "Well, this isn't how I imagined us meeting love. But it seems your mother didn't really want to introduce you.." He watched her for a moment before he removed his hand. "Let me go.." She whispered. "Oh love I can't do that. Without a small taste anyway" he chuckled. "It won't hurt to bad. Just a little pinch" he whispered. His fangs started to show as did the veins under his eyes. She screamed at the pain of him biting her•

Hope gasped and jerked up, she was moving around so much that she had fallen off the bed. Alec leaned up quickly as he herd her hit the floor. She moved herself back away from the bed before she pulled herself up. She was breathing heavily as she looked to Alec. And in an instant she ran for the door. Alec jumped up quickly and sped infront of the door. Grabbing both of her wrists to stop her from fighting him but she still tried. "Alex let go of me!" She raised her voice. "Hope be quiet.. Your going to drawl attention." He sighed as he was trying to hold her still. Hope looked at him terrified and she went to scream, but he used his speed to push her back on the bed, and hold her down, putting his hand over her mouth again. "Hope stop!" He growled "Now. I don't want to have to make you.." He sighed. Hope was trembling under his grip, looking directly in his eyes with fear. "Will you be quiet if I remove my hand?" She nodded quickly and took a deep breath as he removed his hand from her mouth. "This isn't real.. This can't be real. You killed me. I can't be alive this is just.. No.." She said in a faint voice. "No.. Hope your alive. Why else would I be here. I'm protecting you.." He frowned. "Your protecting me? Alec you killed me!" She raised her voice slightly but then got quiet. "Yes. I killed you. And I didn't want to.. Sebastian told me to. He wanted me to get rid of you. For good. So I had to make him believe it.. I drank your blood. To your death. But.. I had a back up plan. At the club. Your drink was spiked. There was a bottle poured into it. It was something that Bella made. It saved you after death. It gave her a chance to pull you back from the other side after you died. You never woke up over there. You just.. Dreamed. And she got you back. This was are plan. To save you.." He let his tight grip on her loosen just a bit. But he was still leaned over her on the bed. "Why would you do that? You.. You hate me Alec. You always have. You hate me like you hated my mother.." She broke there glance and looked away. He quickly grabbed her chin and made her look at him. "Don't do that. Don't think for a moment. That I hate you. I just saved your life.. That should be proof enough that I don't hate you okay?" He leaned up and pulled himself off of her, and leaned her up. "I'm sorry I had to do it that way. But I did.. It had to be believable. And Sebastian belived it. So now. Your safe.."


	6. Chapter 6

After hours of talking, Hope and Alec had ended up falling asleep. Hope of corse was having nightmares. It was a side affect of being brought back. But she didn't know that yet. She was dreaming of her mother, the times they had when it was just them two. She missed it. But quickly her sweet dream turned into a nightmare. Her mother being pulled away from her. Screaming and screaming for her to come back. Hope jercked up quickly. Looking over to Alec as soon as she woke up. But this time he was still sleeping. Quietly pulling herself out of bed, she made her way over to the window, she looked out seeing it was still dark. Pulling out her phone, it showed it was 4:00 Am. "That's just great.. Now I'll never fall back asleep.." She sighed running her hands through her hair. Looking around the room she spotted not of the room keys. Grabbing it she grabbed a coat out of one of the bags and pulled it on. Putting the key in the pocket. Quietly making her way out of the room. And down, and out of the hotel.

The breeze outside was chilly, feeling the freezing cold air flow through her hair. Looking above at the street lights Hope started walking. She didn't know exactly where she was going, but she just thought a walk would help her get her mind off of things. And so far it was working. She hadn't been in Mystic falls since she was little. But being what and who she is, she has been around for along time. She is only 16 years old, yet she's been alive for over 100 Years. Thanks to magic. But she did remember this place very well. This was her moms favorite place. She met the loves of her life here. Her mom had told her a lot about the Salvatore brothers, she always said she could never choose between just one of them. Because she loved them both. There were so many more stories she was told. But going over them all would just bum her out even more. Slowly she made her way to the bench Infront of the Bell tower. Sitting down she brought her knees up to her chest, trying to keep herself warm. But inside she had a weird feeling. Like someone was watching her. And it made her uncomfortable. The one time she didn't have a stake with her. Is the time she thinks she might need it most.

•Kol Mikaelson was Finially back in Mystic falls, being his siblings had traveled around looking for trouble ,he was the one who decided to try and settle down in a town he knew he could get what he wanted. He was out and about looking for a snack, he knew he could find someone who would be foolish enough to be out late. Seeing a girl sitting on a bench, a smirk played apon his lips. "Seems someone gets the honor of being my early breakfast " He tried to be as quiet as possible. Watching the young girl, he couldn't get a very good look on her face, being she had pulled the hood of her jacket up. But that wouldn't stop him from getting what he wanted. Quickly he could hear the sound of her phone buzzing In her pocket. And of corse he was going to listen in on her conversation.

. "I wake up and Your gone? Seriously. I'm here to protect you you can't just leave whenever you want" Alec complained "Okay okay your supposed to be protecting me. Not acting like my mom Alec. I'm fine alright.? I don't need your protection right now I just went for a walk how much trouble could I get in?" Hope sighed and leaned her head back apon th bench. "Your a doppelgänger, a Petrova. Trouble always finds you. Even when you think it won't okay. I won't come find you, just hurry back please. I don't like having to worry.." Quickly Hope hung up the phone and sighed standing up from the bench. But instantly she realized she was lost. the town was a lot different than she remembered. "That's great.. I'm lost.." She sighed and started walking, Hoping that she would get lucky and find her way back to the hotel.

Kol was instantly intreaged. Another doppelgänger? It excited him more than anyone could imagine. And as he seen her on the move he couldn't help but mess with her. He seen that she was looking down, and wasn't paying to much attention to where she was walking, so he sped infront of her. Feeling her bump into him, as he seen her look up he froze. "Elizabeth.." He whispered, taking ahold of her arm. "I-I'm not.. Elizabeth.?" Hope replied. instantly she was confused. And the look on Kols face showed he was to. Her name was Elizabeth but no one knew that, it was her middle name. But no one could have knew

Elizabeth was a Petrova Doppelgänger that Kol knew. She was the sister of Tatia Petrova. And the one girl Kol had fell in love with all through out his life. He loved her before he was a vampire. But when he was turned. Mikael made him feed from her. He didn't kill her, but she seen what he was. And she was terrified. She would never be with him after that moment. He lost her because of his parents. She was still used for Klauses Hybrid curse, but Kol had no idea of that

"If your not Elizabeth, then who the hell are you?" He growled. He tightened his grip on her wrists with anger as he used his speed, shoving her back into the wall. "P-Please let go of me!" She begged him, trying to push him back, using all her strength. But she wasn't strong enough. He chuckled at her pleading, and smirked. He was letting his anger get the best of him, but In that moment he didn't care. His face neared hers quickly as he took a deep breath. Taking in her scent. "You smell.. Delicious.." He whispered. His breath was warm against her lips, he was pourpously teasing her, making her afraid. "Love, you seem frightened.. Are you not enjoying this?" He grinned. He moved face to her neck, placing one kiss to her neck, but he couldn't help but laugh. Feeling her body tremble under his grip. "I really.. Really, wish I would have ran into you sooner. We could have had so much fun.." He let his lips run over her neck as he licked his lips. "Please.. Please don't do this don't hurt me. I-I'm sorry. I'm not who you were looking for but please.. You shouldn't hurt me for that.." He pulled back and looked straight into her eyes, easily he could see the fear In her eyes. And it gave him a great feeling inside. But also a feeling of regret. He felt bad. But never did he want emotions to get in the way.


	7. Chapter 7

Kol was still gazing into the woman's eyes, Amd as much as he wanted to kill her in the moment, just rip her heart from her chest, he held himself back. "I won't kill you." He said with a straight face. "But if I let you go. I get something. From you.." He smirked devilishly. "What do you want I'll give you anything just.. Don't kill me" Hope said. He could hear the shakiness in her breath again and it just have him this wonderful feeling inside. "Well two things actually.. Since I'm letting you live.." He ran his finger softly over her bottom lip, staring at her lips before he looked back up to her eyes. "I want a kiss. I want a real.. Kiss." He tilted his head to the side awaiting her response. "Why.." She spoke faintly. "Because. I don't know why I'll see you again. So therefore, I want something to remember you. And a kiss, from you. Now that will stick in my moms for awhile.." He grinned. "And also, I want blood.." He whispered against her lips. "I want some of your blood. Because Love I am starving.." He growled as the veins came out from under his eyes. "Do we have a deal?" He asked her, his smirk still dancing crossed his lips. "Y-Yes.. If you promise not to kill me. Then yes.." It took a lot for her to get those words out, but when she Finially did, she felt like tears were building up in her eyes.

Kol took that as his opportunity. As be let his face burry into her neck. Taking in her scent just for a moment before his fangs came out and he bit her. Hope moaned in pain, for a moment. But the moan softened and turned into her breathing heavier and heavier. He didn't seem to wanna take that much, pulling back, her blood dripped down his lips. He licked his lips, taking in the last enjoyment of her blood. "God.. You taste delicious.." He whispered. Some of her blood, was still dripping as he leaned back, running his thumb over her lip once more. "I hope you don't mind the blood.." He grinned. Leaning forward Kol closed the gap between there lips, kissing her deeply. Hope could taste her own blood in her mouth. But the taste of blood for her was normal, and it didn't bother her. But what did, was the fact she liked the kiss. And he did to. He pulled his lips back for just one second before kissing her again. He knew she had only a said one kiss, but he couldn't just have one. Letting his tounge enter her mouth, it played around with hers for a moment before he Finially pulled back. His forehead was leaned on hers, and his breathing was just crazy. He was breathing so heavily, and he could hear that she was to. But neither of them knew what to say to each other. So leaning back, he bit into his wrist and put it up to her mouth. Rightly she gripped his wrist, taking in as Much blood as she could get. His blood tasted amazing, but she knew she had to pull back.

Kol pulled out a little handkerchief he had in his jacket pocket, and wiped the blood off of her lips, then off of her neck. Once he finished he wiped the blood off of his mouth, sticking the handkerchief back into his pocket. Looking back up, he just gazed into her eyes. The erdge to kiss her again was extreamly high, but he didn't think that it was the best idea. He placed his hand on her cheek, moving his mouth to her ear. "You will see me again Love.. And I will want more.." He whispered. "Your blood tastes exquisite.. And your kiss.. Mmm.." He pulled his face back and placed one final kiss against her lips, and then he vanished. Leaving Hope alone.

She stared out into the night, blankly. Not even knowing what to do in that moment. But soon, Alec appeared infront of her. "You didn't answer your phone. I thought you might be lost.. Or introuble." He tilted his head to the side and watched her. "Hope.?" He asked. Waving his hand infront of her face. Finially she moved her glance over and focused it on him. "W-What..?" She asked. "Are you alright?. You seem shaken up? Did something happen?." He took both of her arms pulling her off the wall. "N-No. Nothing happened I'm fine.." She said with her tone shakey. He knew for a fact something was wrong. And in his eyes it seemed like she was going to cry. So he quickly pulled her into his arms. Hugging her tightly. He didn't expect her to talk, he just wanted to be there for her. Sighing he put his mouth to her ear and whispered. "Do you want me to take you back to the hotel.?" He asked. And quickly she shook her head, stuttering to get something out. "Y-Yes.. Please." She said so faint it was almost a whisper. Alec them scooped Hope up in his arms, looking down to see her head leaned on his chest, and her slightly shaking. She was obviously scared. "It's gonna be alright Hope.." He whispered as he used his speed to get back to the hotel. But this time he jumped onto the balcony of there hotel room. Opening the door he had left unlocked. He took her over to the bed, and Layed her down, she had already fallen asleep and as he sat her down. The hair moved from her neck, and he seen spots that had a little bit of dried blood. "What the hell.." He whispered. Quickly he pulled a blanket over her, getting a moist rag he finished wiping off the blood before he sat next to her. He was thinking for a moment. On who would have done that. And Finially he stood back up, going over to her he placed one small kiss on her forehead, and walked out onto the balcony. Leaving the door open for when he came back. He jumped down into the streets, going to look for the vampire that had bit her.

Kol was hiding in the shadows, once he left Hope. Watching everything that happend. Watching Alec with her, and that just made him angry. He wanted to go and rip his heart from his chest, but he knew that Alec must have been important to her. So he held himself back from doing so. He followed Alec and Hope back to the hotel, keeping his eyes on the Balcony, until the second Alec had gone. Quickly he sped into the room, appearing next to Hope as she slept. He didn't do anything in that moment but watch her. He found it interesting to watch her. It made him feel some what human. Standing above her, he reached his hand down, running the back of his hand over her cheek.

It didn't take Alec much time to realize that leaving Hope alone wasn't the smart thing to do. Quickly he made his way back to the hotel, and apon stepping in the door he saw Kol leaning over Hope. His hand against her skin. And it made him furious. "Get the hell away from her.." He growled. Kol instantly turned back, but before Alec could get a word out. Kol sped over to him, compelling his to calm down and be quiet. He dragged him out onto the balcony and just watched him for a moment. "I want you to tell me everything you know about Hope.." He looked in his eyes, compelling him. Quickly Alec was spilling everything about her to Kol, down to every last detail. He knew about her being Katherine's daughter. About her being a wolf that hadn't activated her curse, about her magic being gone for the time being. And about her craving for vampire blood. "My my.. She is exquisite.. I've never seen or herd of anything like that before.. A human made by a vampire. And she turns out to be so unique.. Mm" he glared at Alec. "You are going to leave.. You are going to tell her you need to go back, because Sebastian needs you back. And your not going to live here with her. You will check on her occasionally. And call and text to make sure she is okay. But you will tell no one. She is alive.. If they all think he is dead. It needs to stay that way.." He sighed. "Write her a note. Telling her you had to go. Leave it by her bedside, and leave.. Now." Quickly Alec was up and writing the note. And he left it right next to her phone on the table. Along with all her credit cards, Money and her new ID. After doing so, he walked back over to Kol. "Just promise me, you will take care of her while I am gone?" He asked Kol. "Of corse I will.." He smirked. "Now. You will not remember we had this conversation. You will remember to do what I told you. But you never talked to me. You've never seen me. And you are not worried about Hope because she will be fine.."


	8. Chapter 8

By the next morning, Alex had gone. Leaving Hope along with her things. Kol of corse stayed in the hotel that night. Watching her. But as soon as she woke up, he had hid. He wanted to stay and watch her. But he had to be sneaky. Which he was quit good at. As Hope opened her eyes,she stared blankly for a moment looking for Alec. But seeing he wasn't around it gave her a sense of first thing she noticed was the note next to her phone on her dresser. Opening the note she felt tears form in her eyes didn't understand why he would just leave like that. Without even waking her up none of it made sense to her. Kol was stillgazing at her making sure to keep him self hidden but inside he felt kind of bad she was now alone, and it was because of him. But sooner or later, he thought that he would be the one to keep her company. He would win her over. But he has no idea how stubborn she is. Setting the note back down she quickly wiped her tears away and stood up. Her boots and clothes were still on from last night, and she was to lazy to change into something else, besides a new shirt. Pulling her sweater over her head, she rummaged through the bag for a new one, knowing it was still cold outside. Pulling it on, Kol just watched her with a smirk. Her body to him was beautiful. And he was determined to have her.

Leaving the hotel, Hopes first stop was the Mystic Grill. She knew it was about the only place to eat in town. And she wanted a snack. And a drink. Which she really needed. After arriving. She kept her phone and wallet in her pocket, as she sat at a table. Ordering a small deal of fries and a glass of bourbon. Of corse she was underage. But she always got what she wanted. And it made her smile.

Kol slowly followed her, keeping his eyes close on her. Watching each person who would walk by her. And the people who even looked at her. He was being protective which kind of strange for him. He was never the type to care about anyone but himself. But inside he knew that he just wanted the girl. He didn't know if it was because she looked like Elizabeth or not but his plan was to just keep drinking from her. And getting to taste her lips again. He didn't think he would fall for her like he did Elizabeth. But just to be sure he didn't wanna push himself to do more With the girl. But the fact she was so beautiful. He obviously wanted to. And he figured he would have her so wrapped around his finger. That he could have her whenever he wanted. Even then. And in that moment he was going to try and take it.

Hopes eyesscanned the room the grill looking at all of the new faces. But once she seen the face of Kol her heart dropped. Quickly she tried to dodge him, making a line straight for the restroom, Hope didn't think that he had seen her. Stepping into the restroom and stood infront of the mirror, her hands placed on the cabinet infront of her , staring down to her hands she took a deep breath. Hoping that she was in the clear .

Kol realized instantly that she had tried to get away from him, and of corse he loved a good chase. When girl would resist, it would just make him want her even more. He was compleatly silent, speeding into the bathroom, standing behind her. He looked back to the door, and turned the lock, which made her look up. Gasping, she turned around to him, her body was quickly pressed against the Cabinet. His hands holding hers down as he looked into her eyes. "Are you trying to avoid me love?." He asked, making a pouting face which turned swiftly into a grin. "Let me go. Now.." She looked At him with a straight face. But it kind of shocked him. Causing him to release her. But he didnt move back. "Are you not happy to see me?" He frowned. "Why would I be. So you can drink from me again.. No. No I'm not happy to see you again. Just get out of my way.." She sighed. Her attitude kind of angered Kol, quickly grabbing her by her wrist, his grip tightened as he grinned. "K-Kol! Let go your hurting me.!" She said as she tried to push him away and free her wrist. "Well what you said hurt me. It's only fair." He chuckled. "Just because I don't wanna see you your going to be a dick." She said grinding her teeth together out of anger.

He was gazing into her eyes, but after a moment his eyes widened. Her eyes turning golden, then blood red made him jump back. And Hope took that as her opportunity. She pushed him back hard on the ground, using her speed to get away before he could grab her. Speeding into an ally. She looked around for a moment. And of corse Kol was even more angry than before. Following her quickly, but as he had gotten to the ally she was gone. Stepping out onto the sidewalk he looked around for her, but she was no where to be seen.

Hope had gotten into the closest building she could find. Which was a book library. It was pretty empty. Only a few people inside, she ducked behind one of the shelves, but quickly stumbled over a book. Quickly there was a girl that rushed over to her. Helping her up. "Thanks. I didn't see the book it's like it came out of no where" she laughed softly looking at he girl. Leaning down to take the book, but as she pulled it in her hands. She noticed something different about it. It was a grimwar. "A grimwar.." She said under her breath. And quickly the girl standing next to her was astonished. "You know what that is?" She asked "Of corse I do I.." She stopped in her sentence and sighed. "I'm Bonnie" The girl said, seeing Hope stumble on her words. "Wait. Bonnie Bennet?" Hope tilted her head to the side couriously. "You know me?" Bonnie asked. But quickly Hope could hear the sound of Kols voice in the distance. "Have you seen a girl run in here? Dirty blonde hair. Maybe 5'4 5'5?" He asked the librarian. "I can't stay here I have to go." Hope said quickly. Looking through the books getting a peak at Kol. "Your running from Kol?" Bonnie hesitated for a moment. But grabbed Hopes arm and pulled her along until they reached the black door. Once they stepped outside, they started walking away from the Library. "Why is he following you?" She asked. "I don't know. Last night. He ran into me when I was in the street. He fed from me and umm.. Well let's just say he let me go. But. He's been following me. When he met me. He called me Elizabeth. I don't know, she must have been another doppelgänger but I've never herd of her." She looked over to Bonnie. "Doppelgänger? Your a doppelgänger? Wow. I really shouldn't be surprised. I mean it is mystic falls.." She sighed. "Well if he's following you. We need to get you to somewhere that's safe. He hasn't been invited into my house. You should be safe there." Hope was kinda confused. Why was she helping? "Why are you helping me? Most people I meet. Try to kill me. Not help.?" Hope asked as she looked over to her. "Because. I've been used and bitten. Hurt. And much more by originals. Like him. And even him. So, I don't want you to become some pawn to him. It will just get you killed."

It it didn't take that long before they reached the house Bonnie was staying in. Stepping inside she closed the door behind both of them. "So. When I grabbed your arm earlier. I could feel it. The fact that your powerful. Extreamly powerful. I've never felt power like that. And I've observed power from hundreds of witches. But what you have. That's something special. Your a powerful witch." Bonnie stated as she set her things down. Making her way into the living room, starting a fire in the fire place. "Witch.. Hmm. I don't really call myself that. Because that's not all that.. It's not all that I am.." Quickly Bonnie's attention was back to Hope. "What do you mean it's not all you are? You can't be anything else.. Can you? I mean. Unless your a heretick? Vampire with witch power. But you didn't have to be invited In so you can't be a vampire? What else could you be.." She asked. Hope say there for a minute. She didn't know how to explain it really. She could feel that she could trust her. She felt it when she first touched her. "I know I can trust you Bonnie. But it's kind of hard to believe.." She glanced over to her and Sighed. Bonnie grabbed two blankets off of the chair and went over to the couch handing one to her. "With all I've been through. I don't know what to believe anymore. But. Try me. I bet I can keep up." She showed a warm smile to Hope.


	9. Chapter 9

It took a little while for Hope to explain everything about herself to Bonnie. Hours actually. She told her more than just he main things. She told some old stories. How everything for her has been. It was weird, telling all of it to someone she had just met. But she knew she could trust her. It was a witch thing, when she touched her earlier she could feel it. The trust. Bonnie's eyes widened a bit at her responses. "Wow.. I guess that anything is possible these days. But. Katherine? Your her daughter? I never thought of her to be the motherly type." She stated to Hope. "I know. Most people don't think she is. They just think she's some heartless vampire who only thinks about herself. But she's much more than that. When it comes to her kids. She's protective. Very. And she loves me.. Even if people say she isn't capable of love. I've herd a lot of things from different people.. " she sighed and looked down. "Hey. Your her daughter. You know her better than anyone. Don't listen to what anyone says about her okay? You know the truth. They don't" Bonnie smiled at her. "Anyway. You should get some rest. You need it. After running from an original it can take a lot out of you." She stood up. Signaling for her to follow. And she did. Bonnie led her down the hall to a room turning on the light. "This is the guest bedroom. You can stay here. It's much better when a hotel. At least Kol can't reach you here. He may be able to find you her. But still. He wasn't invited in. And he never will be." She stated. "Thank you Bonnie. This is sweet. Very sweet. It means a lot." She smiled stepping inside the room. "It's no problem. I always help out one of my own." She smiled as she left the room.

Hope walked back to the living room, grabbing her bag from next to the couch and bringing it into her room. "There's also some clothes you can wear in the Droors. My friends stay over a lot so there should be a lot!" Bonnie yelled. "Okay thank you!" Hope yelled back laughing softly. Closing he bedroom door behind her she brought her bag to the side of the bed and grabbed the remote turning on the tv. She scrolled through some of the Chanel's. Looking at them and seeing all the movies Bonnie had purchased. "Ohh transformers!" She smiled turning on the movie.

Making her way over to the dresser she got out a pair of shorts and a tank top to sleep in. After changing she turned on the light next to her bed, before turning the room light off. She snuggles under the blankets, then pluging her phone in next to the bed. Laying her head down on her pillow she could still see the tv. But quickly her eyes shut and she had fallen asleep.

The next morning Hooe woke up to the sun shining in the curtains. The house sounded pretty silent. Which was weird. Pulling herself out of the bed she stepped out of the room. She walked through he living room and kitchen, but still no Bonnie. And not even I'm her room. But as she walked past the living room again she noticed a note on the table. "I had to go to school, but I should be back around 3 or 4. Love Bonie" She sighed a bit realizing that she would be alone for awhile. She hated that. More than anything.

After eating some breakfast Hooe got dressed and grabbed herself a book and went out on the front porch she didn't think that leaving he house and going around town would be the best option. She sat down on the swing on the porch and started to read. It was kind of nice. Silence and just the peacefulness.

But quickly the silence faded at the sound of wood creaking. Looking up she seen the one person she didn't want to standing before her. Kol Mikaelson. "Love you really put a lot of trouble in to avoid me now didn't you.?" He asked as he sat down next to her on the bench. "What he hell are you doing here.." She asked. "I came to apologize." He stated as he looked over to her. "Apologize? You? Really because last time I remembered you were following me around, you fed from me and you forced me to kiss you. And yet you wanna apologize?" She laughed a bit and went to stand up. But quickly he took her arm and pulled her back down. "This isn't a joke.. I really wanna appoligize.. I feel bad for the way I treated you. I think it was just because you look like her and my feeling turned to rage. That's all complicated but I'm sorry" he looked down. Inside he did feel bad for what he did to her, he didn't know if it was feelings or guilt. "W-What do you mean because I look like her?." She asked. "That's not important Hope just know I'm sorry okay.." He stated before he stood up. "I should be going Love.. Sorry for the trouble." Hope was comoleatly confused at everything he had said. Did he really mean that? Did he actually feel bad? "Wait." Hope said as she stood up from the bench. "Did you mean that?." She asked "Or are you just.. Trying to pull one over on me?" She tilted her head to the side just a bit. Slowly Kol walked back over to her until he was standing directly Infront of her. "I mean it.." He said softly. He slightly leaned forward, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Have a good day Hope.." He said and within seconds he was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

After Kol had left, Hope was just utterly confused. One moment he was ice, then he was Evil.. And Darkness. She didn't know weather or not to believe him, that he meant his apology. She wanted to believe him, but he didn't know why she did. Hope knew that Bonnie was due home pretty soon, and since she still had a lot on her mind, and the last thing she wanted to explain was how she was feeling at that moment. So she decided to leave for a bit. Of course she wrote her a note telling her she would be back hopefully before dark.

She knew right away where she wanted go, to the place that her sister was buried.. And where her moms ashes were. She had managed to get some vampires to ahold of them after they had died so she could burry them where they would have wanted to be, and spread Katherine's ashes where she wanted. There was this little lake, that Katherine and her had spent a lot of time at in 1864 when they were in Mystic Falls. Also even when they would et to meet up in between the years, that was always there favorite place to meet. That was where there happiest moments were. Hope Only knew Nadia for a few years, but that had became an important spot to her as well. That was the spot where Hope met Nadia. Katherine set it up, but that was where they first met. And once someone had gotten ahold of Nadia's Body and Katherine's ashes for her, there was funeral for them, only specific people got to come, or who even got to know about it. Nadia was buried next to the lake, and since she didn't have a formal grave stone, she made a Rose bloom in he exact spot. Katherine's ashes were lightly sprinkled over her grave, and some were put into the lake. Hope kept a small vile of them, from the chance that some day she could find a spell to bring her back, but so far, she hadn't found anything..

Hope made her way t the lake, which was maybe a 20 to 30 minute walk. She did have a car in town, but that was at the hotel, and she didn't wanna have to go through town, not yet. As she pushed through the forest, up ahead Hope could see the beautiful red rose that she had grown. And that honesty made her smile. Hope leaned her back to a tree next to Nadia's grave as she looked out over the lake.. "I miss you guys.." she whispered looking down to the rose. It always broke her heart, coming out there, but she needed that.. That feeling that she still had them close even know they were gone. She brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them tightly as she laid her head against her knees. She felt so lost. And more alone that she had ever felt.

*Kol didn't wanna admit that he had a problem when it came to this girl, but he could tell inside he did. He had left Bonnie's house after he apologized, but he wasn't gone for five minutes before he came back. He watched her, as she had left the house, and every step of the way to the lake. He wasn't going to hurt her, at least he didn't think he would this time, he just wanted to protect her. Kol watched the way that the sadness appeared when she got to her destination, and it made him upset. But he couldn't seem to realize, why she was there? He could see the rose on the ground, and after hearing what he said, he could already guess, that someone she cared about had to have been buried there, but he wanted to know who. Kol used his speed, and within seconds he was standing before her.

Hope was still resting her head, and thinking when she felt the rush of the wind, and upon looking up, she seen Kol's face. This time she wasn't really frightened to see him, honestly, the company would do greatly for her right about then. "What are you doing here.." Hope asked as she sighed. and just the tone in her voice had upset Kol, that sadness. Kol didn't speak, until he had sat down next to her. "I was just. Making sure you were safe, I mean, Mystic Falls is never safe." He added, but before she could speak, he cut in again. "So who?" he asked her and she tilted her head a bit. "Who what?" she asked looking over to him. "Who is buried here.. I can see that look on your face. The way the dirt is here, the rose, someones buried here. Someone you care about or you wouldn't be here." Hope didn't much ejoy talking about her family to anyone, it was hard enough talking about her family with Bonnie. But she didn't think it would hurt to tell him..

"My sister.. She was buried here. I buried her here actually. And then my mom.. Her ashes were spread across the lake as she would have wanted.." She sighed as she looked down. Kol was a bit off taken by what she had said. She was just so alone, that explained so much about her and the way she was already. "Oh.. I'm sorry.. But, your dad? Where is he?" Kol Asked. "Hopefully he is dead.. He deserves it. It was over 500 years ago, he was a wolf so I assume he is dead. If not I would prolly kill him myself.. He ran out on us.. He left us, and he never came back.." Hope was trying to keep a straight face, but she couldn't help but let a few tears run down her eyes. Keeping her head turned she tried to keep Kol from seeing, but of course he had to make that difficult. Kol could see that she was avoiding his gaze, so he took his hand, and lightly grabbed her chin and make her look at him. When he seen her tears, he was fast to wipe them away. "Hey.. Don't cry.. Please.." He said softly as he pulled her into him, letting her head rest against him. He wanted her to feel comfortable with him. Like she was safe, and she could tell him anything, and the fact she was opening up to him, meant that was a good start. Hope said nothing, and neither did Kol as they sat there, just more or less nuzzled into each other. Hope hadn't been so comfortable in quit along time.. And Kol didn't wanna admit it but he hadn't either. Without even meaning to, the both of them just slowly fell asleep, Kol holding her, like he was protecting her.


End file.
